disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Narissa
Queen Narissa is the main antagonist from Disney's 2007 feature hybrid film Enchanted. She is both portrayed and voiced by Susan Sarandon. Creation Queen Narissa was created to be similar to 3 famous Disney Villains - Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, and Lady Tremaine. She utilizes the Queen's hag disguise, takes on a dragon form similar to Maleficent and has Lady Tremaine's role as an evil stepmother. Overall the villains all share the same basic role and personal. Personality Narissa was given the best and worst traits of The Queen, Lady Tremaine, and Maleficent. She is beautiful, vindictive, cunning, powerful, ruthless, and full of black magic. Powers and Abilities Queen Narissa is very knowledgable in different areas of black magic, such as but not limited to: Shape-shifting which she can do by saying the phrase "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!" , electrokinesis, water communication (which she not only can do through water but other forms of liquids such as soup and alcohol). She also has the power to see where anyone is in the world (Andalsia and the real world). She is also capable of preparing different magical spells as she made poisoned apples. Role in the film Narissa first appears hoping that she will not see the day when her stepson Prince Edward finds a perfect bride, but he eventually falls in love with a girl named Giselle. Knowing that Edward will be crowned King upon his marriage and replace her as the monarch, Narissa vows to stop at nothing to destroy the girl. Hours before the wedding, she appears in a hag form and tricks Giselle into falling down a fountain that leads to New York City in the real world. Narissa later sends her devoted minion Nathaniel to New York to kill Giselle with a poison apple. When Nathaniel fails, Narissa goes to New York herself to finish the job. She goes to the City's ball celebration and convinces Giselle to eat the apple, telling her that one bite will erase her sorrowful memories of New York. Everyone, including the fully realized Nathaniel, confronts Narissa and Giselle is awoken by a kiss from her true love Robert. In rage, Narissa turns into a fire breathing dragon and the film's battle begins. Narissa takes Robert to the top of the Woolworth Building and Giselle fights Narissa to save him. Giselle and Robert seem doomed until Giselle's best chipmunk friend Pip comes; due to him being overweight, he manages to break the spyre that Narissa is standing on and causes her to drop Robert. Narissa then falls to an explosive death while Giselle, Robert, and Pip stay safe on the top of the Woolworth Building. Trivia *Queen Narissa's plan to send Giselle to the "real world" so she won't have a happy ending, is similar to Queen Regina's (who is based off Queen Grimhilde just like Narissa) plan to send all of The Enchanted Forest to the "real world" so none of them have happy endings except her. *Queen Narissa is the only Disney villain to have a step-son (Prince Edward). *Queen Narissa shares a resemblance to that of Maleficient (which both were almost same alike and transform into dragons during the final fight). Also, her witch form bears a surprising resemblance to The Evil Queen as a witch. She also looks slighty similar to Cruella De Vil. Gallery Narissa 1.PNG Narissa 2.PNG Narissa 3.PNG Narissa 4.PNG Narissa 5.PNG Narissa 6.PNG Narissa 7.PNG Narissa 8.PNG Narissa 9.PNG Narissa 10.PNG Narissa 11.PNG Narissa 12.PNG Narissa 13.PNG Narissa 14.PNG Narissa 15.PNG Narissa 16.PNG Narissa 17.PNG Narissa 18.PNG Narissa 19.PNG Narissa 20.PNG Narissa 21.PNG Narissa 22.PNG Narissa 23.PNG Narissa 24.PNG Narissa 25.PNG Narissa 26.PNG Narissa 27.PNG Narissa 28.PNG Narissa 29.PNG Narissa 30.PNG Narissa 31.PNG Narissa 32.PNG Narissa 33.PNG Narissa 34.PNG Narissa 35.PNG Narissa 36.PNG Narissa 37.PNG Narissa 38.PNG Narissa 39.PNG Narissa 40.PNG Narissa 41.PNG Narissa 42.PNG Narissa 43.PNG Narissa 44.PNG Narissa 45.PNG Narissa 46.PNG Narissa 48.PNG Narissa 49.PNG Narissa 50.PNG Narissa 51.PNG Narissa 52.PNG Narissa 53.PNG Narissa 54.PNG Narissa 55.PNG Narissa 56.PNG Narissa 57.PNG Narissa 58.PNG Narissa 59.PNG Narissa 60.PNG Narissa 61.PNG Narissa 62.PNG Narissa 63.PNG Narissa 64.PNG Narissa 65.PNG Narissa 66.PNG Narissa 67.PNG Narissa 68.PNG Narissa 69.PNG Narissa 70.PNG Narissa 71.PNG Narissa 72.PNG Narissa 73.PNG Narissa 74.PNG Narissa 75.PNG Narissa 76.PNG Narissa 77.PNG Narissa 78.PNG Reina Narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa in animated form. Narissa_Real_World.png|Queen Narissa in live-action form. Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Enchanted characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Mothers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mystical animals Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Evil Monarchs Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Main Antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Shapeshifters